


For the Love of Feet

by JackSparrow789



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot massages, Masturbation, Multi, Natasha will develop a foot fetish for her own feet, Pepper Potts (The Dominatrix), Pre-Relationship to Marriage, Reader loves Natasha's feet, Reader's POV, natasha's pov, there will be smut, will add characters as i go along, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSparrow789/pseuds/JackSparrow789
Summary: This is the story of (Y/N), an average man with a thing for feet, meets the girl of his dreams. Or should I say, the AVENGER of his dreams?





	1. Unexpected Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengeTheYoungbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/gifts).



> Started off as a simple prompt for my best friend Riley when it just sort of exploded into a story. Kudos to her for the summary and help with the title!

It was a beautiful sunny day and walking down the street was a normal average everyday guy named (Y/N) (L/N). (Y/N) was just a normal guy with a big secret. He has a foot fetish and a pretty intense one at that. He can't help, but glance at a woman's foot and imagine what they're like. In fact he was doing it right now with a beautiful looking redhead who looked pissed as Hell. 'She must have been on her feet all day.' (Y/N) thought as he examined her features. "I'm sure she's really beautiful when she's smiling." (Y/N) doesn't realize that he just said that out loud as he looks at her feet again, but at that moment the redhead turned to look and saw him looking at her feet. (Y/N) then sighs and gets up not realizing that the woman whose feet he was just looking at was staring at him. He also doesn't notice that she has gotten up and is walking up to him at that very moment.

"Excuse me." (Y/N) hears before turning around to see the smiling redhead. "Y-Yes?" He asks with a stutter which causes the redhead to smile even more before asking, "Did you glance at my feet just a moment ago?" (Y/N) is extremely uncomfortable with this because he's unsure how this might go. He won't lie because he tries to be an honest person plus judging by her smile if he lies she'll know. So the real issue is what might happen if he tells her the truth. Either she'll be fine with a harmless glance, or she'll beat the shit out of him. (Y/N) is very scared that it's the latter considering how she is smiling. "Well?" The woman asks startling (Y/N) a bit into stuttering out, "Umm y-yes I did." (Y/N) says looking down at her feet and just waiting for the blow, but instead he hears a chuckle.

(Y/N) risks looking up and sees the redhead covering her mouth while a chuckle escapes her lips. "You're cute. My name's Natasha by the way." Natasha says while grabbing the his hand and shaking it while (Y/N) is confused by what's going on. (Y/N) recovers and introduces himself as well. Once she let's go Natasha then asks, "Do you think you could give me a foot massage?" (Y/N) looks at her for a moment before asking, "I'm sorry. What?" "A foot massage." Natasha says with a kind and cute smile. "I've been on my feet all day and could really use a massage. I saw you glance at my feet and I figured you must know something about feet." Natasha explains not knowing how right she was about (Y/N). He did know some things due to having a foot fetish, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "So what do you say Cutie?" Natasha asks with a beautiful smile. "Do you think you could give me a foot massage?"

(Y/N) is stunned too stunned to say anything, so Natasha smiles and takes his hand and walks him to a couch. She sets him down and sits on the other end. She starts to undo her shoe laces which drive (Y/N) wild. She looks at the Reader and smiles before saying, "I hope you don't mind giving me a massage. I've been on my feet all day and I could really use one." (Y/N) doesn't know what to say. "Umm sure. I can give you a foot massage. I give really give good massages." Natasha smiles and removes her shoes revealing her sock covered feet. "Nice socks." (Y/N) says with a smile when he sees that she's wearing Hello Kitty socks. Natasha looks down and wiggles her toes causing (Y/N) to nearly have a stroke. "Thanks. They're my favorite design." Natasha looks down at her feet. "They suit you." (Y/N) says looking at her feet before looking at her. Natasha smiles and raises an eyebrow before asking, "How so?"

(Y/N) shrugs before looking her in the eye and saying, "Cute socks to go with a cute girl like you." Natasha simply smiles even more revealing her teeth and asking, "You think I'm cute?" (Y/N) blushes a little before saying, "Yeah." He looks down for a bit before looking back at Natasha and asking, "How bout that foot massage?" Natasha doesn't say anything at first before saying, "Ok." She then puts her feet in the (Y/N)'s lap causing him to gasp before calming down. Natasha sees this and frowns. "Are you okay?" She asks and about to move her feet, but (Y/N) stops her by putting his hand on them. "I'm fine." He tells her before smiling and saying, "I've just never had a beautiful woman put her feet in my lap before." Natasha smiles before leaning back. Once settled she looks at him and says, "My feet are yours to do with as you please Cutie."

(Y/N) smiles and is about to start before asking, "Would it be alright if I took your socks off?" Natasha looks unsure and says, "Umm I'm not sure." She notices that (Y/N) has his fingers hooked into her sock, "My feet probably really stink. They've been in my shoes all day." (Y/N) smiles and tells her, "I promise that it will be fine." Natasha is still unsure, but allows him to remove her socks. (Y/N) is super excited to be removing his beautiful woman's socks revealing her beautiful feet. "Wow." The Reader can't help, but says in awe. "Your feet are beautiful." This causes Natasha to blush until she sees (Y/N) actually lift her feet to his face and sniffs them. "Hmm. Your feet actually smell pretty good." Natasha literally turns red and starts laughing causing the Reader to laugh as well.

"Is something wrong?" He asks causing Natasha to smile and say, "No. I just never imagined anyone saying that after sniffing my feet." (Y/N) smiles and begins massaging her feet by gently roll her ankle clockwise then counterclockwise. Natasha literally melts from the beginning with a soft sigh. The tension and pain she felt from her feet just going away as (Y/N)'s thumbs gently knead the soles of her feet. A few minutes later (Y/N) starts to work on the ball of her one foot before moving to the other. “This feels truly amazing.” Natasha said, her facial features relaxed making her look incredibly beautiful. (Y/N) turns to her and notices that she seems to have fallen asleep. "You really are beautiful when you smile." (Y/N) says out loud thinking that she won't hear him while she's sleeping.

Unfortunately, for him, Natasha heard what (Y/N) just said and blushed a little, but doesn't make a sound except a hum of appreciation. (Y/N) turns to her a little afraid that she was responding to what he just said. When nothing happens he decides to go back to work on the beautiful feet in his lap. (Y/N) wants to enjoy her feet for as long as possible while he works. The feel of her soft smooth skin, the sight of her flawless skin, and the sweet aroma of her feet. To a normal person her feet would smell terrible, but to a foot fetish like (Y/N) they smell like Heaven. A few more minutes pass before (Y/N) wakes Natasha from her nap.

Natasha takes a few moments to examine her feet with an increasing smile growing on her face. "Wow." Natasha says lifting up her feet and rubbing her fingers against them. She turns to (Y/N) and puts a hand on his face before thanking him and giving him a kiss. "Thank you so much for the massage, (Y/N). I really needed it." Natasha says before giving him another kiss. (Y/N) literally blushes bright red while shyly saying, "I-It's okay Natasha. I'll always give you one if you need it." "I'll definitely take you up on that." She says before she starts to put her socks back.

"Would you like me to help you put your socks back on?" (Y/N) asks before he can stop himself and turns his gaze to the ground fearing what Natasha would say. Instead she smiled and put her feet back into his lap. "Sure. Just let me get rid of some of the sweat first." She says while wringing out the socks releasing a lot of sweat. Meanwhile she wiggles her feet driving (Y/N) up the wall in pleasure. The scent of them was strong and incredible. After working on the socks for a bit Natasha hands them to (Y/N) who then slowly puts them back on. Natasha then hands him her shoes which he also puts on and ties for her.

Natasha gave (Y/N) another kiss before walking away, but not before saying, "It was nice meeting you (Y/N). I hope I get to see you again." (Y/N) smiled and said, "It was nice meeting you too Natasha. It would be nice to see you again." Natasha then walks away with a sway to her hips and a smile on her face because she knows that (Y/N) is watching her. (Y/N) is indeed watching her and actually pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming. Once Natasha leaves his sight (Y/N) looks at the time and decides to go home. He looks to the sky and says, "What an incredible day this turned out to be."


	2. How today went? (Y/N)'s Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) comes home and decides to write about his day in his journal.

It was around 5 or 6 when (Y/N) returned home to his apartment with a smile still on his face. "Ah it's good to be home!" He says out loud to himself, but he sighs a little missing Natasha's feet. (Y/N) looks at his hands that touched the feet of a goddess. "Her feet were so perfect. She truly could have been a goddess." (Y/N) says to himself as he walks through his home and putting things away and getting dinner prepared during which his thoughts kept going back to Natasha. 'I wonder what she's like.' He would think to himself along with: What are her hobbies, why would anyone upset such a beautiful woman, and will I ever see those beautiful feet again?

His mind kept going back to her feet. As well as some of the things he would love to do with them. One of which included spreading whipped cream all over her toes and sucking it off. (Y/N) smiles and shivers at the thought of her toes in his mouth. Licking his lips and thinking that they would taste amazing. He then frowns because at the thought of being with them right now. "I should really get myself something to eat." (Y/N) says to no one in particular as he prepares himself dinner. "I wonder what kind of food she likes." (Y/N) says to himself after getting his food and sitting down to watch TV. After a while he just sits there with a pillow in his lap unconsciously pretending it was Natasha's feet. This goes on for another hour or two before he gets up and gets ready for bed. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth (Y/N) grabs his journal to write about his incredible encounter with the redheaded goddess.

"Today was incredible. I met the most beautiful woman with beautiful red hair, intense but kind green eyes, and the most beautiful feet that truly belong to a goddess. She truly was a goddess because her feet were truly just so incredible! They were flawless and so smooth. Not a single blemish, or rough patches. Just absolutely perfect! The funny thing about the whole thing was that this was the first time actually meeting this woman. Natasha. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I simply glanced at her feet and she approached me about it.

I swear I thought she was going to beat the shit out of me or threaten me. Instead she laughed (what a beautiful sound!) and asked for a foot massage! I couldn't believe it! She actually took me to a couch and started taking her shoes off. I couldn't believe what was happening. She had the cutest socks! They were Hello Kitty and suited her perfectly. She put them in my lap and I nearly panic, but was able to recover to give her a massage.

However I wanted to see her bare feet, so I asked if I could remove her socks. She hesitated and I was worried that I went too far, but turns out she was worried about their smell. She said they were in her shoes all day and I could tell because her feet were really wet. Oh God how I wished I could suck her socks! They probably taste amazing! Anyway I told her that I would be fine. I removed her socks revealing her beautiful feet. I was literally star struck by them. They were so beautiful and gave a faint scent and I couldn't help myself! I brought them up to my face and took a whiff.

They smelled so amazing! Oh how I wished I could've stuck my nose between her cute toes and just breath them in. It took great control, but I was able to put them down even though I wasn't finished. They just smelled so amazing! I told Natasha that her feet didn't smell bad, and she just started laughing. Afterwards I started to work on her feet and she hummed as my fingers worked their magic. I never imagined that anything like this could ever happen to me! I was massaging the feet of an incredible beautiful woman who I never met before, but wanted me to massage her feet! It's like a dream come true! The feel of her soft smooth skin, the sight of her flawless skin, and the sweet aroma of her feet. I was in Heaven!

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and I finished the massage. Natasha thanked me before giving me a kiss. I told her that I'll always give her a massage if she ever needs one. She told me that she would take me up on that offer. She started to put her socks back on when I offered to do it for her. She smiled and gave her feet back to me. The feel of them in my lap was incredible. I slowly put the soaked socks back onto her feet before putting her shoes back on. Natasha thanked me by giving me another kiss before walking away. I could have sworn that she was swaying her hips as she walked away showing off her nice ass. I literally had to pinch myself to make sure that I didn't dream the whole thing. It truly was an incredible experience."

(Y/N) looks at what he's written and gets ready for bed. Before he actually goes to sleep though he writes one last thing.

"I wish I could relive today because what are the chances that I'll meet Natasha and her perfect feet again. I hope I get to massage her feet again even if she doesn't remember me because why would he? I'm just some guy who's into feet."

(Y/N) sighs and closes his journal before going to bed hoping to dream of Natasha and her perfect feet.


	3. Normal Day at the Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal day at the compound through the eyes of a special AI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that to whoever reads this I am sorry that this took so long to come out. It's not writer's block that was the issue considering that I have 6 or 7 parts of this worked out already. It's the motivation that's the issue. Hopefully with this chapter I can get back into writing again.

It was an enjoyable day at the Avengers Compound at least according to Friday. Maybe too peaceful. There hasn't been anything extreme since that one sleepover between Natasha, Wanda, Riley, and Vilvi. 'Now that was a fun evening.' Thinks Friday remembering the chaos and the pure sex that happened in that room. It got even better when the two goddesses smashed through the Widow's wall into another room that had Boss Man and The Dominatrix going at it shortly before her minions, Jane and Darcy, showed up for more fun. Now that was an orgy that she was going to keep no matter what. Friday made sure to keep that video on all servers and beyond. Widow's reaction to the wall was pretty hilarious. Poor Riley. Friday sighed because there hasn't been anything like that in forever, not even with Jamie and her girlfriend Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk. Jamie took to Jenn quite well until Jenn asked her out then she full blown blushed as red as a tomato. Jenn even joked saying that she looked like Betty Ross aka Red She-Hulk. Now that was a beautiful romance and they clearing clicked because when they got back Jamie was in Jenn's arms making love to her like no tomorrow while Jenn was smashing the girl into walls and furniture alike. The sex between the two was even more amazing and since then those two are inseparable.

'I wonder if those two are doing anything.' Friday thinks while going through all the list of people living in the compound. 'Initial scan shows Boss Man, Dominatrix, and Minions are getting ready for another session together in their bedroom. Need to record for later viewing. Wanda Maximoff and Big Bro are in the kitchen making something... Oh no. They've gotten lost in each other's eyes again and something is burning. Need to alert Troublemaker.' A series of beeps and soon DUM-E comes down the hall with a fire extinguisher unleashing his foaming fury as soon as he passes the threshold. A very loud girly scream is heard and Vision just looks at the ceiling.

"Friday." He says, "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry big bro it was." Friday tells him while Wanda looks at the stove and sees the burning food. She looks sad as she turns to Vision.

"It looks like ve burned the food again Vis." Vision cups her cheek and says with a dreaming voice for a droid.

"It is alright beloved. We can try again." They lean closer about to kiss when two things happen.

"Ugh gag me." Says a sicken Friday while DUM-E beeps loudly and fires his extinguisher again at the couple which results in another loud girly scream from Wanda and Vision glaring at the ceiling again.

"Was that really necessary Friday?" He asks to which Friday responds, "Why yes it was Big Bro. We don't want you two nearly burning the compound again and interrupting Dominatrix's fun now do we?" Both Wanda and Vision freeze and pale a little as they remember the moment they do not speak of.

"Vell vhat vill ve do about dinner tonight?" Wanda asks Friday who thinks for a minute before deciding on a course of action.

"Try to make something that won't burst into flames." Friday says quite simply bringing a little glare from Wanda. "Also, Troublemaker will stay to make sure nothing catches on fire and to keep you out of trouble."

"I don't need someone to vatch me make food! And vhat do you mean 'Keep out of trouble?!'" Wanda says with defiance like a proud woman who did not almost burn the compound twice due to cooking errors.

"Wasn't talking to you." Says a smug Friday. "Was talking to Big Bro."

Vision glares at the ceiling before asking, "Must you antagonize me so much?"

"Yes." Is Friday's answer before adding, "I don't have time to watch you burn the compound while you look into each other's eyes. I do have more important things to do."

"Like vhat?" Wanda asks a little curious. "Like watching porn from the others."

"Friday! That is a breach of privac-" Vision gets cut off when Wanda slaps her hand over his mouth.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?" Wanda says quite excitedly.

"Maybe." Friday answers in a teasing way before asking, "Was there a certain couple that you wanted me to record?"

Wanda sheepishly looks at Vision before answering, "Yes. Some of the main players are here. Riley and Violet are in the living room, Jamie and Jenn are in their room, Vilvi and Maria are in the gym, Betty is with Ivy, and Gladis and Aileen are out back. All the other LAs are out right now."

"Any GAs?" Asks Friday to which Wanda shakes her head. "No. Vision is the only guy for me." She looks cutely while Vision is confused and concerned that Wanda wants to watch other women having sex. He decides not to question it for the sake of his processor.

"Who do you want a recording of?" Friday asks Wanda who without hesitation asks for a recording of Riley and Violet. "Was there anything else that you wanted?" Wanda tilts her head and puts a finger on her chin looking extremely cute. The cuteness overwhelms Vision and he starts to fizz causing DUM-E to panic and fire the extinguisher again however Vision ducks and the foam hits Wanda causing another loud girly scream. There is dead silence as Vision, DUM-E, and Friday just stare at the foam covered girl.

 

Meanwhile outside

"I don't understand why you just can't wear a thong at least. You can't go showing your vagina in public while you wear your skirt." Says a woman with an Irish accent. 

"It's a kilt and for your information, you Irish woman, we Scottish don't wear anything under our kilts!" Yells a loud Scottish woman causing the Irish to roll her eyes and cross her arms under her breasts.

"I believe kilts are meant for men Gladis."

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY FREEDOM!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FREEDOM! I WANT YOU TO WEAR A THONG!"

"NEVER!"

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T EAT THE DINNER I MADE FOR YOU!"

"I'M NOT EATING SHEEP BLADDER!"

"IT'S SHEEP STOMACH AND IT'S CALLED HAGGIS, AILEEN!"

At this point Gladis and Aileen are pushing their breasts tightly together in this shouting match when all of a sudden there is a red flash from the kitchen before a large explosion happens. Aileen is about to create a force field when Gladis grabs her and duck and covers behind a small wall. The two then creep up to look at the Compound that has a huge hole where the kitchen used to be. "I guess Wanda and Vision were cooking again." Aileen says looking at the damage while Gladis simply shakes her head. Gladis then turns to her with a smirk before asking, "So. How bout we have some Haggis for lunch?" Aileen simply facepalms.

 

Back in the kitchen

Vision, DUM-E, and Friday look at the foam as it starts to steam before a very large blast erupts from it destroying the kitchen revealing a very angry Wanda. Her eyes are red, she's hovering a bit, and angry as hell. Friday can think of only one thing to do to save her brothers. "Run Forrest run!" Vision doesn't question the reference and grabs DUM-E before flying away avoiding a blast from the angry witch. Wanda chases after them firing more blasts from her hands.

'Well guess I don't have to worry about them burning the house down.' Friday thinks while doing a mental shrug before noticing a note on the counter. 'Hello what's this?' She zooms in on it revealing it to be a note from Wanda.

_Friday,_

_Please let Riley and Violet know that the next time they fuck I would like to be between them when it happens._

_Love,_

_Wanda_

'Oh she's sweet.' Friday thinks before hearing a small explosion and a yell. 'When she's not cooking that is.' Friday shrugs before going about her day looking for the the love couples. A quick scan outside shows that Aileen and Gladis aren't doing anything besides yelling at each other about thongs and Haggis. 'Eh the sex will totally make up for it.' Friday makes a note to keep an eye on the two before continuing on her way to the living room. There she finds Riley and Violet... actually she finds their clothes on the couch. Friday switches cameras to find Violet fucking Riley like no tomorrow.

'I'll let them have fun before telling them Wanda's request.' Friday thinks before moving on. However before she does she makes a note to talk to Boss Man about repairs to the building. She then moves onto to Jamie and Jenn who are currently sleeping with Jenn using Jamie as a body pillow. Jamie's head nice and cozy between two sensational green breasts. 'I'm so glad that those two have each other.' Friday decides to let them sleep them for now and come back later... after she takes a picture of them for one of her screen savers.

She's wondering who else she should check on when the front doors open to reveal Natasha... skipping?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about how this ended, but to be honest I wanted to move on to the next part.
> 
> I do plan on introducing more characters than those I've listed so far, so tags will be updated as this goes on. Oh and if anyone is confused about what LA stands for it's Lady Avenger. I wasn't sure what to call the women of Marvel.


End file.
